A Rainy Day
by Ohtori Choutarou
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in the rain, when your with somebody else. EDxWIN and EDxROY! R&R! Oneshot...maybe.


A/N: Oneshot! You want me to continue, say so in da reviews. I did this becuase I was bored. Don;'t blame me if it sucks!

A Rainy Day

Everyone knows what happens in the rain. I sure don't. My name is Ed. Let me tell you my story. It all started this morning. As soon as I bumped my head on the wall, I knew it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

_Ring Ring Riiiiiiiing!_

"Damned alarm clock" I mumbled to myself. I got up and groggily walked toward the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, and some dripped down my exposed chest. I looked in the mirror and reached for my hairbrush.

My hair was really tangled that morning, maybe because of what happened last night. I was too lazy to braid my hair, so I just put it in a messy ponytail. I went out and I hit my head on the door. That's when I knew, that today was going to be a bad day.

I put on my black tee and some black jeans. I took my trench coat, grabbed a piece of toast and left as soon as I could. Al said good morning to me, but I had hardly noticed. On my way to Winry's house, I saw a little girl crying on the sidewalk. I was feeling sympathetic, so I stopped and asked her what's wrong.

"Hello little girl, what's wrong?" I said in a kind voice.

"Ah! MOMMY! Help! A stranger is trying to kill me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, bad idea. I saw a crowd gathering and a lady with a purse.

"You MONSTER!" She said, and she slapped me with her purse.

"Whoa, lady I was just trying to help her. What do you have in that purse bricks?" I said rubbing my red cheek. It hurt like hell.

"No, I have books, but they're just as heavy as bricks!" She replied as she took the little girl, who now was reduced to little sniffles, and walked away. I just groaned to myself and continued towards Winry's house.

"No more stops" I thought out loud.

I had arrived only 10 minutes later. As I was standing outside her door about to knock, it opened and out came a sobbing Winry. Immediately I went over to her and hugged her. It was like an automatic reaction, I almost didn't know I did that. She clutched my shoulders and started sobbing in my chest.

I hushed her, and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her sobs turned into little hiccups and an occasional tear here and there.

"When you want to talk about it you can." I said in a reassuring but nice voice. She just looked up at me and started crying some more. I'm guessing Pinako must have said or done something to make her so upset. She sniffed one last time and she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Can you speak up love? I can't really hear you." She let out a sigh, and talked a bit more clearly.

"Ed, we need to talk." As soon as she said that, my heart sank. I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't live without Win, she is so kind, and I love her.

"Edward, I really do love you, but I did something I could never regret. She saw me with you, and banished me from seeing you. I asked if I could see you one last time to tell you. But she said no, so I came outside. I'm so sorry Ed, I can't see you anymore." Her head was hung low, and I couldn't say anything, I was angry, and I was sad, and very much confused. Why wouldn't she tell Winry about us? I don't know.

I didn't really notice it, but it started raining, pretty hard too. It was that kind of rain from a scene in a movie, where there's a couple standing in the rain and they kiss. But this is different. This is real.

I hugged her and walked away. I didn't know where I was going. My feet were taking me somewhere I didn't know. I started to cry. It looked like I arrived at home, but I didn't want to be home. I went inside anyways. Al was in the kitchen reading a book. He looked up from the book and cast me a worried look.

"Brother? What's wrong? You look terrible!" Al said to me, in a very worried voice. I just looked at him and instantly turned around. I walked out into the rain. I was crying so much my eyes were red. But no one could tell. Thank god that it was raining. I wouldn't be able to go outside like this. But then again, I didn't really care. I was looking down as I was walking when I bumped into something warm. I looked up to see who it was. It was the colonel. He just looked down at me, and smiled.

"Nice to see you here…Ed." He said. He's never called me that before, it was always shrimp, short stuff, full metal, or something else like that. Something inside me clicked. I stared up into his drowning eyes. It looked like he was leaning in closer and closer until his lips crushed mine. I almost melted into it. I think I almost kissed back, until I realized what we were doing. Imagine, two guys kissing in the rain. Immediately I pulled away. Roy looked confused.

"Why did you do that? I'm not gay! My girlfriend just broke up with me! Girlfriend!" I said. But I think I was gay. That kiss was so much more than what I did with Winry. It somehow felt so, warm. Roy smiled again, this was so confusing.

"Well we might have to change that." He said seductively as he leaned in again, and again, his lips crushed mine, except with more of a bruising force. I didn't want to kiss back, but then again, I did. He felt me kissing back, and then I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip. I shivered with pleasure. I didn't want to let him in. I knew this was wrong, so wrong on so many different levels. But to me, it felt kind of right. So I opened up a little, and his tongue shot straight into my mouth. I didn't think time existed, but we didn't do this for so long either. He pulled away and I let out a small whimper without even thinking. My hands shot up to cover my mouth, and the taller one just smirked.

"Nice talking to you Ed, see you later." He winked and walked away. He did it again. He called me Ed.

"See you…Roy." I whispered.

* * *

A/N: I'm all done! Well review and if you want me to add another chapter, then just say so. Hope you like!


End file.
